


Paying the Price

by elder_macaroni



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, arnaba is minor, so mcpriceley might not play a huge part, the other elders are there too, this is mostly just a fic about kevin being sad, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elder_macaroni/pseuds/elder_macaroni
Summary: Kevin Price knew he was an asshole. He had accepted it as soon as he had returned from the General’s camp.So then why did it hurt so bad to shut himself out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am very in love with Kevin Price even though he's human garbage, but I'm more in love with making him suffer. He's a real Sad Boy.
> 
> updates may not be that frequent and chapter length will vary, so please bare with me! school is v stressful rn
> 
> also I hope y'all enjoyed the pun in the title ;)

Kevin stopped interacting with his fellow Elders (or ex-Elders; he wasn’t really sure at this point) as soon as he convinced them to stay and complete the rest of their two year mission. Keeping them in Uganda was the one good thing he could do to try and redeem himself, but he even screwed that up. His pathetic ass couldn’t convince all the elders to stay. When rooms freed up and gave every boy the opportunity to have their own space, Arnold seemed insistent on staying with him, but he was probably faking it. No one actually liked Kevin, except for maybe the adults back home where he was still the picture perfect Mormon boy - as long as word hadn’t spread of his failure.

Uganda was just like back home. No one noticed when he was feeling bad, or when he locked himself up in his room claiming to be studying. No one commented on his puffy eyes and scraggly appearance, and most definitely did no one come to comfort him when he cried his eyes out every night. Not that Kevin expected them to. He was an asshole; he didn’t deserve their kindness. So he decided to spare the rest of the boys the trouble of dealing with an angsty Kevin Price by keeping himself away from everyone. 

It hurt, but he deserved it. He caused the others pain. _What goes around comes around_ seemed to become Kevin’s mantra whenever he would question why he put himself through this. _Because you put the others through the same thing_.

And so, he fell into a pit of not eating, not talking, not interacting, and barely sleeping. And no one cared.

He was fine. Maybe.

And so his daily life consisted of waking up, hating himself without leaving the room, and then falling back asleep. The only person he talked to was Arnold - sweet, wonderful Arnold - who actually cared but didn't understand. Kevin appreciated his efforts to bring joy into their shared room, but the prophet could only do so much. And that was that, until one day, Elder McKinley knocked on the door and asked if he could come in.


	2. The Price is Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elder McKinley walks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall im back with another dumbass chapter bc i cant sit still long enough to write something good
> 
> enjoy?

Usually Kevin would ignore the knocks, the (probably fake) worry that resounded each time a fist hit the wood. But Elder McKinley's voice calling from behind the door peaked his interest, and so, the District Leader was allowed in when most others weren't. As he stepped through the door, Kevin began to brace himself for the anger directed towards him for not doing chores, or never leaving the room, or something. So it was a surprise when Elder McKinley just sat down and asked him if he was alright.

 

Kevin blinked, barely able to process that someone besides Arnold actually cared for his well-being. And so he stammered out a quick "y-yeah?" in response, voice cracking slightly. He cringed at his own shaky words, and then felt himself grow red as McKinley seemingly began to scrutinize him.

 

"You don't look alright, elder."

 

He had a point there. In the rare occasion Kevin could bring himself to look in the mirror at the that would be failure staring back, he noticed a sickly face, purple bags underneath his once joyful eyes, limp hair, and even pimples erupting on his jaw. "Well jeez Elder McKinley, maybe next time you could buy me makeup instead of just being rude," he tried to joke, hoping to take the other elder's attention off of his troubling state. Of course, with Kevin's luck, it didn't work.

 

McKinley grabbed his hand lightly, brushing a thumb over Kevin's knuckles. He jerked back, overwhelmed at the sudden contact, and the ginger shot him an apologetic look. "Just call me Connor. And stop trying to change the subject. I'm really worried about you," he trailed off, clearing floundering to find Price's first name in his head.

 

"Kevin. And thanks, but I'll be alright. Just feeling under the weather, I guess." he sighed back, attempting to keep a look that portrayed a normal young man on his face. He hadn't spent years perfecting his smile for nothing. And with one famous Price Grin, the boy in front of him stumbled.

 

"Okay, if you say so. But I'm always here if you need to talk, Kevin. I promise, I've been there," Connor smiled gently, as if Kevin was something precious that could be broken as easily as china. He stood up and stretched, walking out of the room and shutting the door quietly. And yet Kevin almost wanted him to come back. Almost.


End file.
